Beyond the rocks
by XMidnightprincesSX
Summary: Dawn, a mermaid. Paul, a prince. when dawn is forced to marry young prince Ash she ran away to her friend the sea witch, who sent her to land. There she meets prince Paul, will he help her, will love bloom? And what this about an evil sister?
1. Chapter 1

Beyond the rocks

chapter 1: dawn Hikari

Some say the sea is full of secrets, that if you go deep enough you can see something rare, scary, and beautiful, something called mermainds

A young girl just woke up, her hair was an odd shade of blue, just like water, she got up and went to her window, she saw everything she has seen for the past 16 years, water, yes this young girl was a mermaid. Her hair has the color of deep water blue, her eyes are the color of blue pearls. Yet she was not happy.

~~~Dawn's P.O.V~~~

I woke up like any other day. i walked to the window and saw what i see everyday: water, i am a mermaid, but its just that-

"DAWN!". I got attacked by my best friend may.

"Dawn guess what?"

"What is it?" i was excited!

" Guess who got the new _your mermaid_ magazine?"

" Oh my gosh! Really!"

We both fliped through the magazine.

" Oh my gosh!" I yelled.

"what is it!"

" Midnight is coming to our kingdom!"

Midnight was a singer who traveled from kingdom to kingdom. I was a princess, princess of new moon kingdom.

"NO WAY? her singing is wonderfull!"

" Dawn your's is too! Why dont you sing?"

" I get embarrassed easly"

May knows i could sing better than anyone else, but i get embarrassed easly so i dont sing much.

" Say, Dawn when are you getting married?"

"NI?" I squeaked.

" I mean, you're a princess and a princess becomes a queen and a queen needs a king."

" I DON'T want to become queen or even have a king! If I do have a king I want it to be by love!"

" Good point, but what if you're parents force you into marriage?"

Just then my parents swam into my room. May stood up and bowed.

" Your king your queen"

" May, it fine you dont have to call us that, your family, If you dont mind we would like a word with our princess"

" Ok i'll wait outside."

May left. I was worried, whenever something important was wrong they would call me to the throne room.

"Whats wrong mom?"

"Nothing sweety, its just that we need to talk, you know how your a princess right?"

" Um yes"

" Well there comes a time were the queen and king grow old and need to rest, thats when the princess comes in to take their place, but a princess can't rule alone"

" Mom I dont like where this is going"

" I know dear but its to late, your getting married with prince Ash"

My whole world was coming down. once im queen, I will be stuck with the same day everyday, and the worst is : ITS NOT FOR LOVE!.

" I cant! I wont!". I my father broke in, and he said in a harsh way.

" Princess Hikari! you have no choice! You will marry and that is it! You can't ran away! Wherever you go we WE WILL find you!"

"Jake!". My mother broke in.

" Johanna you're being to sweet with her!"

I coulden't hold it in anymore, i started crying.

"I HATE YOU!". I swam away crying. I passed May, she heard everything for she was crying was well. My Blue tail beating fast, I ran to one of my trusted friends house: The sea witch.

A/N : So? how was it.


	2. Paul Shinji The prince

beyond the rocks

chapter 2: paul shinji

A purple haired boy just woke up. He looked out the window and saw everything he has seen for 18 years : his kingdom. This boy was a prince, he was cold and emotionless, or so people thought, the only person he was close to was his butler Drew. What he diden't know was that today he was going to meet someone that will change him forever.

~~With dawn, Normal P.O.V~~

Dawn was swimming as fast as she could, her blue tail beating the water. She kept that speed till she got near a cave. When she entered it she saw a beautifull woman who's lower body had a tail of a milotic while her upper body had a body of a woman. When she was Dawn crying she gasped.

" Hikari! Whats wrong?". Nobody called her Hikari but the sea witch, dawn diden't mind though.

" Oh Luna im being forced to marry!" Dawn sobbed. " Ash is a kind boy, but I dont love him!"

" Ash? He is totally not you're type!"

" Oh please hid me Luna!"

" Hikari, I can't they will find you here in the sea." Luna said in a calm voice, but inside she was very sceared. After her evil sister was banished she was too, they thought that she would take after her sister. Dawn was the only Mermaid to talk to her.

" Then send me to the land!". Dawn was holding Luna while she was crying.

Luna bit her lip, she could send Dawn to land but its risky.

"Hikari-".

" Please Luna! If you dont i'll die!"

" All right! I'll do it! But if i do you'll have to give me something, im sorry but thats how it works"

" But i dont have anything"

" You could give me your eyes"

" My eyes?"

" You're eye color i mean, for the rest of the time your on land you're eyes shall be white"

Dawn thought for a bit. Its ether lose her eye color or lose her freedom.

"Okay i'll lose my eyes, will i be blind?"

"No, once your up there i will send you some contacts to hid your eye color for if humans see it they will think you a witch. Now come here for the transformation"

Dawn stood in the middle of the room, Luna started to chant some strange words unknown to dawn, when she was done Dawn felt a sharp pain in her lower body and in her eyes.

"Im sorry Dawn just hold it a bit longer!"

What looked like a bit longer felt like a million years for Dawn, the pain was like knifes being stabbed through her body like fire going through her eyes. Then Dawn felt like she was being torn apart, she grew legs and feet. When it was done Luna sent a milotic to send her to the serface. Once dawn got there the milotic took her to the shallow.

'Princess dawn are you ok?'

" Yes milotic im fine, but please here i am no princess"

' mistress Luna sent me here to protect you.'

"how are you going to do that? You need water to live"

After Dawn said that milotic changed form into a shaymin.

" I see, Shaymin i need help, im naked and i dont have any clothes."

' Ah! look over there!'. Dawn looked over her shoulders to see a huge palace.

" Shaymin, could you go over their and try to get some clothes?"

' Alright! wait right here Princess Dawn.'

" Ah, Shaymin, call me Hikari" Dawn gave Shaymin a sad smile.

' Ok _Hikari_, oh, and call me chi'

" Ok _chi_"

Chi ran off to the direction of the palace.

' Okay now try to walk'. Hikari tried to get up, but she wobbled a bit before she fell. She tried a few times till she finaly stood up.

'Okay now try to take a step'. When Hikari tried to take a step it felt like little neddles were poking her.

In the end she sat down she pulled her knees near her chest and started to cry.

~~~~With a Purple haired prince~~~~

Today i was supposed to take a walk in my kingdom, but its impossible for me to take a step without being mobbed. Because i was prince i was always wanted by girls. i always walk near the beach, thats the only place that i could walk without being mobbed. Suddenly i stopped walking and looked over near the shallows, i saw a girl, i had no idea what she was doing there.

"Hey! You there! What are you doing here?" I yelled.

The girl suddenly froze. I could tell she diden't want to turn around,I took a step closer.

" P-Please s-stop!" The girl yelped. she was shaking.

" Is something wrong?". I said, but I coulden't care less.

" G-Go A-away". The girl yelled at me. I was suprised, no one had ever told me to go away before. just then I heard a scream form the palace when I turned my heads to see a running shaymin who had what looked like clothing in its mouth.

" What the-?" I said.

" Shaymin! Over here!" The girl yelped.

'Shaymin!' It sqeaked.

When shaymin saw me she used a move called mist, I coulden't see anything. The girl took the chance to change into whatever shaymin brought. Shaymin brought a blue nightgown, dawn slipped it on before the mist cleared. When it cleared the girl was standing up. She was wearing a blue nightgown i was pretty sure it was from the palace.

" Who are you?" I was tired and this girl wasen't helping. I Sighed. "Look if you need help i could help you, just come over here."

I could see the girl thinking for a minute. " I-I cant." She said.

" Why? Are you hurt?". She shook her head, she took a step before falling to the ground. I walked over to her, when i touched her shoulder and she flinched. " Hey, are you sure are you ok?".

" I-i cant walk.". She had her back to me. She was still in the water while i was on land. She suddenly turned around, for a second i could swear i saw her eyes were white, but when i took another look they were blue.

" Please, could you help me? Im trying to hid from my family" She said in a low voice, the wind blew around us." Why are you running away from your family?".

" I-I dont what to talk about it, just please hid me until i know where to go". I looked into her eyes, she was telling the truth, she was running away, i had to make sure she wasen't a fan girl just trying to get into his pants. He looked into her eyes " How do i know your telling the truth?"

She looked up and I gasped, she had tears in her eyes. " You dont have to, you could turn me down and let me wonder around, i dont care as long as im away from my family". She looked straight into my eyes. " Alright then." I walked closer to her and picked her up bridal style, she glared at me, i raised an eyebrow." You cant walk right?" I smirked, she was very interesting. i looked at the shaymin she had. Its pretty rare for someone to have a rare pokemon since she diden't have a pokeball. I walked to the palace not knowing we were being watched.


	3. deep water and lavender

Beyond the rocks

Chapter 3: Deep water and lavender

~~~Normal P.O.V~~~

When the prince brought hikari to the palace everyone looked at him as if he was a ghost, when they saw Hikari they whispered to each other for she was very beautiful, they all fell silent when the prince the gave them a glare, he diden't mind that Hikari holding him around his neck.

"Drew". The prince called for his butler, Drew was the same age as Paul, his family were killed and the palace took him in, and he became good friends with paul.

"Yes paul?". Drew gasped at the girl, he knew that paul would never bring a girl to the palace." Go call misty to come here" Misty was pauls cousin, althought they look nothing alike they were. "Right away".

A few minutes later a girl with yellow-ish hair came in. " Oh my gosh she's pretty!" Misty gasped." Whats wrong with her?".

" She cant walk, take her to the guest room."

" Aw, but its too big for a small girl like her, could she stay in my room?". Hikari was taller than Misty but Hikari diden't mind being called small.

" Do as you wish, um girl". He diden't know Hikari's name yet. " My name is d-Hikari, my name is hikari.". " Hikari could you walk yet?". He put Hikari down, she took a step, it diden't hurt as much as last time, she took another step and another. "

"Okay then, Misty take her to you're room and give her some clothes, I have some work to do". Hikari watched as he walked off." Hikari, lets go" Misty called for Hikari.

Misty gave dawn a dress, it was blue with frills that went around her waist and a blue bow that was behind her waist, her hair was in a high ponytail with a blue bow. she looked amazing.

"Hikari you look Kawii!" Misty said proud of her work. " Prince paul invited us to dinner this afternoon". " You must of made one heck of an impression!" Misty laughed. Hikari liked Misty alot, she liked her energy and peppyness.

Time flew by for Hikari, when she was dressed Misty and hikari went to the feld to pick strawberries, Hikari made friends right away with the maids, cooks, and almost everyone else. They liked Hikari's politeness she was also kind, many staff said she was way kinder than judy, Paul ex-fiancee she was mean and stuck up, paul called it off. As time past it was time for dinner.

Dawn was dressed with a long fancy dress, it was lavender it had a bow behind her waist, at the bottem it had frills, her hair was in a high ponytail with a ribbon on the side.

Misty had a yellow dress that was up to her knee, it had a ribbon on each side of her waist, she was wearing flats. Her hair was lose with curls at the bottom.

When they came in everyone gasped. They looked like angels, especially Hikari, she was looking down at her feet. She suddenly felt someone touch her shoulder. It was paul.

" Let guide you to your seat". When he held Hikaris hand he felt like something in him was waking up. "Thank you your prince". " Just call me Paul" He said.

" So tell us Hikari, where do you come from?" A duke asked. Hikari froze thats right, no one knew where she came from.

"I-i dont remember, i was on a ship and it sank" She lied. " Oh you poor girl are you the sole serviver?". " Y-yes i was with my mother and father.". " Oh you poor poor child, at least you're not like one of those filthy children out their, commener are the worst, they have no reason to live but to serve the rich." The duke laughed, he was about 23 years old, he had black hair, with blue eyes. Something in Hikari snapped.

" How could you say that?" everyone at the table gasped. " People out their are dying because they dont have enough to eat while here we are enjoying a meal i dont have to pay!" Hikari stood up. " People like you are the worst, where i come from people dont die of starvation" by now Hikari had tears in her eyes." I hate people like you the most!"

Hikari ran away crying, she went to Misty's room and threw herself on her bed they brought in. She knew for sure that they were going to kick her out for sure, There was a knock on the door, she diden't respond. The door opend, it was paul.

"Hey troublesome are you ok?"

"My names Hikari ya know." Hikari sniffed.

" Ok troublesome, are you ok?"

Hikari rolled her eyes, " Yea im fine, do you want to kick me out now?"

"No, i just wanted to tell you that what you did back there, i've been wanting to do for 18 years". "Really?".

Paul nodded. "I think you should rest for now, Misty will come in, in a few minutes.", Paul got closer and kissed her forhead, " Goodnight troublesome".

~~~Paul's P.O.V~~~

I got closer and kissed her forhead, why? I HAVE NO IDEA! i diden't know what came over me. Im just tired maybe. Once i got on my bed i fell asleep.

.

.

.

A small boy around years 6 old was playing near the shallows, when suddenly he hears singing.

" I wonder where thats coming from?"

He followed the singing to some rocks, he crawled around one and saw what was singing. A girl about 4 year old singing. she stopped when she saw him.

" Do you want to play with me?" She asked. "Okay!" The young boy playing for 2 hours the girl had to go.

"I have to go!". " ah, wait will we play again?" the boy asked. " I dont know but i have to go!". "Wait! My names Paul"

The girl smiled, "My names Dawn".

I stood up from my bed, I was sweating. "What was that?" I asked myself. I got up from my bed and walked to my bathroom. I looked out side from my window to see troublesome standing outside, holding shaymin. I ran after her.


	4. Fire Red

Beyond the rocks

chapter 4: Fire red

~~With May~~

"Have any of you seen Dawn?" May asked a group of her friends. " No we haven't May, why? Is there something wrong?" one of her friends asked, he had brown hair with black eyes ." I-i dont know Gary, i haven't seen her for two days now. I last saw her running away from the palace after her perents said she was to wed Young prince Ash." May understood why she would run away, but she diden't expect Dawn to be away for two days, then it hit her.

" I-i think i know were she went! Guys i might be gone for a while, please dont tell anyone where i went!" May swam away from her friends, she last heard touko yell take care and not to cause any trouble. May was sure she knew were dawn went. It was dark by the time got to the cave. " L-luna are you in here?" May called out from outside.

" Yes May, please come in i wont hurt you" May heard a sweet voice from inside, slowly May swam in, it was dim at first but then her eyes got used to the dimness. " What can i do for you?" May saw a woman with blond hair, her eyes were a dark shade of pink, again her lower body had the tail of milotic while her upper body had the body of a woman, her arms had a strange drawing that kinda looked like flaming stars, she also had two black rings around the bottom of her tail.

" I-i need to find Dawn," Luna raised an eyebrow, " Please dont act dumb Luna, I know Dawn was here, and i know where she is". Luna smiled, " You are quite fierce when it comes to Hikari". " Hikari?" May asked, " Thats dawns name on land, i could turn you into human if you like," Luna swam around May, " But you'll have to give me something, Hikari gave me her eyes", May gasped." She's blind?". " No no, just her eye color, but for you... I'll take you're personality hmm, i'll take you're shy one".

" personality? My s-s-shy one?" May diden't understand, Luna sighed, " May you have a double personality you have you're shy personality and then theres you're stubbern personality, you're shy personality could come in more use than your stubbern one. so what is it? Will you go to Hikari or will you back out?"

~.~.~

A lavender haired boy was trying to catch up to a deep water blue haired girl. " H-hikari wait!", Dawn turned around and gasped, she ran to paul. " Are you ok? you shoulden't of ran that fast!". "Im sorry!" He panted, " What? Paul i dont understand?". "Im sorry for kissing your forhead!", dawn blushed a light red, " You were upset right?" He asked. " N-no it was just sudden, but im not mad at you," Dawn smiled. Paul felt his heart race a bit. When suddenly they hear a yell coming from the water.

(A/N : Sorry for the short chapter i was really busy this morning, anyway so who do you think it was who yelled? Till next time! Sayonara!)


	5. You're hiding something!

Beyond the rocks

**midnightprincess: Heya everyone! Sorry for my mistakes! I changed Hikari to dawn again sorry! I plan to leave it dawn for the rest of the story, well i mean like paul and everyone else on land know her as Hikari while everyone in the sea knows her as dawn anyway, I plan to finish this story in 4 months or to da story!**

chapter 5: You're hiding something!

~~Dawns P.O.V~~

I turned my head to the sea to see someone trying to walk up to the shore, without thinking twice i ran to it. " Hikari! Come back!" I heard paul call after me, when i ran closer to the thing i gasped at who it was.

"M-m-may! What are you doing here!" May wearing nothing but her red sea shells,i gave her the cloak i had," I Came here to find you dummy" May tried to smile but she had one eye closed in pain. Paul ran over to us.

" Hikari do you know her?" He asked me, " Um yea shes my childhood friend we grew up together, Paul can she come with us, i think she's hurt" I asked.

"Hn" was all he said before picking her up bridal style. We walked back to the palace, again everyone was looking our direction, yet again paul glared. It was just a few though, it was nightime so not many people were up.

" Drew come over here" Paul called to drew once again. When drew took a look at may i could swear i saw a faint blush. "What do ya need?" he smirked

and fliped his hair, " Oh? A new fan member?" (**A/N Sorry i just had to! XD) **my sweat dropped anime style while Mays vein popped (**Anime style)**

May turned her head away from drew, " i'd rather go back to the sea than join your fan club! May huffed. I looked shocked at her. May turned her head to me," Dawn whats wrong?"

I was about to answer when paul cut in, " Dawn? I thought your name was Hikari." He looked at me or more like glared at me, something in me snapped, " My name is Hikari! Gosh!" I yelled back, Paul raised an eyebrow but i could tell he had amusement in his eyes.

" Anyway, May whats wrong with you? You were so shy ever since i knew you", May looked down, " I'll tel you some other time,". " Drew, take May," Paul handed May to Drew so now he was holding her bridal style, both of their faces were red, " Hikari come with me" He took my hand and led me to someones bedroom, " Paul? Whats wrong?" He had his back facing me, he suddenly turned around and pushed me against the wall, he pinned my hand above my head, he stared into my eyes.

**( A/N: Warning this scene has some heated content, You pervs, nothing big though)**

"You're hiding something from me, I could feel it!" He glared at me, still he came closer and closer till our forheads were touching, I guess he was trying to find something in my eyes, but since i was wearing contacts i guess he had a hard time. I think he suddenly saw the position we were in because he turned a fire red but keep the rested his head on my shoulder i could feel him breating on my ear. I suddenly felt him lick my ear, my right eye closed and i accidently let out a moan,

~~~No ones P.O.V~~~

Even though Dawn coulden't see Pauls face she knew Paul was smirking, He then placed his hand on Dawns thigh and rubbed up and down again Dawn let out another moan, " P-p-pau- Ah!", Paul must of snapped back to reality because he pushed Dawn away, He hid his face with his hair, " G-Go back to your room." Paul opened the door and led Dawn back to Mistys room, Dawn was still red from the little scene, Paul was about to say something but was interrupted by someone.

" Paul where do i put the girl?", It was drew, May and Drews face where even redder than before, " HEY! The girl has a name ya know!", Dawn cut in "Ah, Put her in this room" Dawn pointed to misty's room, When Dawn opened the door Misty was looking out the window. " Oh, Hey Hikari, Paul, Drew," Misty glanced at May," Um, who's that?". Dawn smiled at Misty, " Thats May shes my childhood friend, Paul and I found her near the shore i guess she tried to find me in a boat or something but it sanked", Dawn smiled at Misty. " Oh, sorry to hear about the boat." Misty gave May a warm smile, " here you could put her on my bed, its too big for me anyway.", Drew carried May to Misty bed, put when he got close the bed tripped on something and fell along with May, When drew opened his eyes he was face-to-face with May. May was under Drew while Drew was on top of her.

May and Drew heard squealing they turned their heads and saw Misty and Dawn squealing while Paul was smirking. " D-D-Drew?", Drew turned to look at May she was smiling,When Dawn saw May smile at him she suddenly became scared , "Hm?", " Do you mind, GETTING THE HELL OFF ME?" May screamed at drew while he was thrown off by May. Misty and Dawn giggled while Paul sweat dropped.

~.~.~

" Ah, i see i see Dawn went to the land, This could come in hand, its been what? 4 years since i last saw you?" The shadowy figure laughed darkly. " Ah, You got too close to someone, and that just wont do, I guess i'll have no choice but to handle it my self. LEAF! get your pathetic self over here!"

A girl with brownish garyish hair with lifeless gray eyes came out of no where, " Yes mistress?" The girl who seemed to be leaf asked. " I need you to go to the land for a mission," The shadowy figure said without turning around," I will send you the rest later, go get ready.". Leaf turned and swam away. The shadowy figure smirked,

" Luna, you're going to need all your power to stop me this time."

**Midnightprincess: Cliffhanger! So how was it! Sorry for the heated part i dont work alone i have a partner so if you have something to say about it i'll tell my partner, Anyway till next time sayonara!**


	6. Feelings? I dont have any

Beyond the rocks

Chapter 6: "Feelings? I dont have any"

~~ with Gary, No ones P.O.V~~

" Gary, where are Dawn And May?" A Girl with Low pigtails asked. "I-I dont know lyra, i last saw May swimming to the sea witch," He turned to Lyra," We should go to land as well lyra" Gary said in a shaken voice. " What? Gary you know we cant!" Lyra yelled out, " Lyra! What if something happend to them! " Gary lashed out at her.

Lyra was silent for a while. "Alright, lets go". Lyra turned and swam away to the sea witch with Gary close by. When they got there Lyra swam in. " What can i do for you Lyra?" To lyra's ears the voice sounded like bells. " We need to get to the land, as soon as possible" Lyra said an emotionless voice. Luna raised an eyebow, " What will you give me?". " I will give you my the pearl i have around my neck", Luna nodded and turned to Gary, " So young man, what will you give me?". Gary diden't answer, he had nothing.

Luna turned, " Know what? I'll let you off the hook for now but you have to promise to pay me back later, do you promise?", She turned to Gary. " Yes" Gary said.

~.~.~.~

~~With the girls, May P.O.V~~

I turned silently to my side, May and i shared a bed while Dawn had one all to herself, I diden't mind, Mistys really nice and kind. But I just coulden't sleep, my mind went back to what Luna told me

**~~Flash Back~~**

_Luna turned her back to me, " May, I have to warn you though, when you spend a long time on_

_land and if you're a mermaid or merman you change, Not physically, But mentally. You plan to change. May, you wont change anymore because of what i took from you, Dawn though," Luna bit her lip, " Dawn may change sooner or later and if she does..." Luna hid her face with her hair, " When a mermaids personality changes," Luna bit her lip harder, and said in a quite voice, " She could die"_

**~~End of flashback~~**

I Woke up with a jolt, I guess i had a nightmare. I got up and walked to the door. I took one long look at dawn before going out the door. I was thirsty, I learned how to walk with may and dawn helping me. I walked to the Kitchen and got a glass of water. Then i remembered something important that Luna told me, before i could stop water splashed me, I feel to the floor with a hard THUD when i looked down i saw that my tail returned. I suddenly heard that door open.

~.~.~

~~No ones P.O.V~~

A girl with brown-ish gary-ish hair was walking along the shore, behind her was a Boy with brown hair and black eyes next to him was a girl with low pigtails. The girl in front of the boy had A knee long black dress with nothing but a shash around her waist. She laugh sadly. " Feelings? I dont have any, I lost that years ago." The girl took a step away, " LEAF!" Gary shouted his voice echoed around them. The girl turned around, the wind blowing around her, " Sorry i dont know what you're talking about." The girl turned around and walked away, not noticing a Line of tears running down her cheek, with a sad smile on her face she disappeared.

Gary clenched his fist and punched the sand. Lyra coulden't do anything but watch with tears in her eyes.


	7. Gary and Lyra

Beyond the Rocks

chapter 7: memory

" Damn it leaf! You have to be more careful! If I hadn't been there who knows what could of happened!" a shadowy figure yelled at leaf.

"I'm sorry mistress, its just that I thought they would of forgotten me already!" leaf yelp back at the shadowy figure, but that didn't do much but earn a slap to the face.

" Don't you dare talk back to me! I saved your life and I own you! I taught you better than to talk back to your elders!" The shadowy figure growled. " Leaf, go back to the land, don't worry I erased any memory they had about you, now you remember your mission right?"

Leaf nodded and swam to the surface.

* * *

The door opened slowly when it was fully opened it reveled a sleepy Dawn. She blinked twice. When she saw the condition May was in she gasped.

" May! What happened?!" Dawn ran over to May.

" Dawn this is one of the things we have to watch out for, If we touch water or if water touches our skin we turn back to mermaids."May was trying to at least sit up, when she did her hands her on the ground and her tail was behind her.

" Uh, um then what do we do to turn back into humans?" Dawn asked helping May sit up.

" well first off we have to dry our self's and then when we are dry we should turn back to humans."

" May I think we should take you back to our room and..." Dawn bit her lip, " Tell misty about this, I mean like maybe we should tell her about us." Dawn looked at the ground. May bit her lip.

" Well, Luna did say we could tell any one as long as they are the same gender of course." May said.

" Well come one then, we should get you dry."

Dawn half carried half dragged May back to their room, when they got there Misty was looking out the window. Dawn sighed '_ here goes nothing'_ Dawn thought.

" Misty, we got something to show you, Please don't tell anyone about this, we're showing you because we trust you"

Misty turned around, she didn't gasp though she just looked surprised.

" Misty is something wrong?" May said trying to hide the concern in her voice. Misty shook her head.

" I promise not to tell anyone, But May you're a mermaid?" Misty said in a not so surprised voice.

" Yea so is Dawn, but misty why don't you look so surprised?"

Misty bit her lip, " Well I've been wanting to tell you since both of you are my best friends.." Misty took a deep breath, " Imdatingamermanthatgoesbythe namwAsh" Misty said without stopping once. May looked confused while dawn was trying to figure it out.

" Oh do you mean " I'm dating a merman the goes by the name Ash?"? Dawn asked. Misty nodded slowly.

" Oh that's nice that's nice," Dawn said smiling at Misty, suddenly all color from Dawn's and May's face drained. Misty tilted her head.

" Is something wrong?"

" Do you mean, Ash, as in a MERMAN black hair, brown eyes?" Dawn said with a monotone voice. Misty nodded.

" How do you see him?"

" He comes to the shallows three times a week."

Dawn sighed. " Misty I should tell you that the reason I'm here is because I was forced to marry Ash the young prince, I didn't want to so I ran away to land." Misty nodded.

" Well Ash did say something about marriage but I didn't pay attention, just yesterday he said something about a missing princess and her friend, hmm now that I think about it he also said something about a merman and a mermaid missing also so, what was their names? Garu? Gare? Gary?" Misty said looking up as if that would help. Dawn gasped.

" Gary? He's here?! What about the mermaid what was her name?"

" Um I thought it was Lyra? Something like that."

Dawn gasped yet again, " Come on Misty help me look for them, their my best friends! May stay here and dry your self." Dawn ran to her closet and grabbed a blue cloak for herself and then a random cloak for Lyra. She then ran down a flight of stairs when she finally got down to the last stair she was on the beach with Misty right behind her.

" Over there!" Misty said pointing at two lumps on the ground. When dawn Ran over to them it was indeed Lyra and Gary, Lyra was smart enough to prepare some shorts but they were torn and old, Dawn placed the cloak over Lyra and then a cloak over Gary. Lyra began to stir, ever so slowly Lyra opened her eyes.

" Wha? Where am I?"

" Lyra its me Dawn,are you OK?" Dawn asked with concern in her voice.

Lyra's eyes suddenly snapped opened, she look around, " Wheres Gary?"

" Its OK he's right here." Dawn said pointing at the still sleeping lump.

" Good, my mom would kill me if anything would happen to Gary." Lyra sighed, even though Gary was her older brother she was to protect him, he was needed for he was the next heir to the throne.

But still, Lyra felt as if she was forgetting something, more like _someone. _Lyra sighed, she couldn't remember.

" come on Lyra lets take you back to where we're staying. Oh! And be careful when you stand up it hurts a lot," Dawn said helping Lyra stand up, but when Lyra stood up it didn't hurt , " That's odd" Dawn muttered.

Lyra and Dawn dragged Gary to the palace. When they reached their rooms they placed Gary on Dawns bed.

" Dawn whats going on?" May asked, she managed to dry off so now she had human legs.

" We found Lyra and Gary on the beach and so on." Dawn said while placing Gary on her bed.

" Well gee thanks" May said with sarcasm.

" Come on lets get some rest, we'll talk about this tomorrow." Misty said, all the girls went to Misty's bed since it was large enough for everyone.

" Goodnight" Was what everyone heard before falling asleep.


End file.
